Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have advantages of small size, low power consumption and no radiation, etc, and the thin film transistor liquid crystal displays play a dominant role in the flat-panel display field. In the manufacturing process of the TFT-LCDs, after a plurality of array substrates are manufactured on a base substrate, in order to guarantee the quality of the product, pixels in the array substrates should be detected by a detection device, so as to avoid the production of defective products in the subsequent production processes.
For example, in a case that data lines and a source/drain electrode layer (including source electrodes and drain electrodes) are formed on pixel electrodes after the pixel electrodes are formed, or in a case that pixel electrodes are formed on data lines and a source/drain electrode layer after the data lines and the source/drain electrode layer (including source electrodes and drain electrodes) are formed, a problem of short circuit tends to be generated between the data lines and the pixel electrodes, which causes the pixels to be poor, and more seriously, a poor line conduction is caused. Thus, the TFT-LCDs cannot be used normally.